eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1436 (14 April 1997)
Synopsis Nigel borrows Grant's car to go to pick Dot up from Gravesend. Pauline fusses about whether he has a map and a flask of tea for the journey. He says it's only Gravesend, not the back of beyond. He asks Grant what they're doing for Ricky's stag night, and Tiffany walks by and Nigel says she will be doing a hen night for Bianca won't she? After all it's not every day you get married. Tiffany loses the smile, and looks sulkily at Grant. Tiffany says she hadn't thought of it, and will go and confer with Carol, who thinks it's a brilliant idea. Simon is in the shop and Tiffany tells him, so he says he won't be going to the stag night because he and Tony aren't exactly Grant's favourite people, so he'll babysit. He asks Carol since he's got one, would she like him to babysit Billy too? Carol says no, but Simon says if it's because of the trouble with Sarah, it's nothing to do with me and Tony can't help what his father did. Carol agrees. Grant hands over the breakdown card to Nigel, just in case. The car does break down, and Dot is left waiting for ages at the restaurant where they'd planned to meet. She's just about to leave when Nigel finally arrives after the breakdown man has fixed the car. They have a nice conversation, where she avoids the subject of Nick totally when Nigel asks why she moved and his letters didn't get through. She changes the subject to "how's Debbie," and she was so pleased to hear he was married, and she's sorry she couldn't come. Nigel tells her that Debs is dead, and Dot quotes some biblical reference about shadows of death. Nigel tells her Ethel is on the mend, and Dot jumps at this chance to get out of visiting, saying there's no point if it's not really urgent and she is very busy. Nigel tries to persuade her otherwise, but she won't budge. Bianca goes to the shop to see Carol and says she doesn't know what to do because David hasn't got in touch and she hasn't arranged anyone to give her away, because she feels bad about asking Alan, he will know that he's only there because David didn't turn up. They decide that Carol could do it, although it's unconventional and she rushes off to see the vicar. Bianca and Ricky argue as Bianca keeps asking Ricky's advice about what to wear to see him. He says it doesn't matter. They are still arguing while they wait in the church, and Bianca finally tells Ricky that Frank phoned to say he wasn't coming because he didn't want to cause any trouble. Ricky asks why she didn't tell him, but then confesses he has something to tell her too, and he has to do 180 hours community service and won't be able to go on honeymoon. Ricky is still fed up that Frank isn't coming to the wedding, and Bianca points out that David isn't either, and it's all a disaster and jinxed. They're still arguing when they meet the vicar, who manages to stop them. Tony is at work when Polly's photographer calls in sick and she has to go and get a front page story from a burglary victim. She suggests Tony could do it, and Max is not pleased, saying that he messed up yesterday and now we're giving him a fun job to do - it doesn't send the right signals. Polly says maybe he just needs a bit of motivation and this will help, and Max agrees. In the taxi there, Polly asks why Tony's so miserable and he says it's because he didn't get much sleep with a baby in the house. Polly says she didn't know he was married and Tony says it's far more complicated than that. Polly investigates, and Tony reveals that he's living with his ex, her child, which may or may not be his, and her brother. Polly presumably assumes he's unattached from this. They interview the man, Tony asks to go to the bathroom, and happens to see a press cutting on the wall of the hall. He asks the man about it and the story is greatly enhanced by the fact that he was in some sort of Jewish rights demonstration years ago, and this makes a decent front page story. Polly gives Tony second billing credit for the story as well as the photos since he was the one who discovered it. Tony is thrilled and goes home to tell Simon the good news and ask when they're going to the big party in the Vic. Simon has to tell him that they have guests and won't be going, revealing Billy, Courtney and Ben all in the lounge. Tony is not impressed! Bianca and Ricky had planned a night in, but she pops into the Vic for a quick drink. Pat and Kathy hide the decorations quickly, and Alan comes over and asks if she has heard from David. He offers to give her away if she likes, and if Carol doesn't mind. Bianca says err, yes, and now she seems double booked in this department! She and Ricky go home and sit down to watch a video, and the doorbell rings. They assume it's the pizza Ricky has ordered, but it's Grant and Phil who have a blanket and grab Ricky with it over his head and cart him off in a large van. Bianca calls out and wonders what's happened when she gets no answer. Credits Main cast *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Tayforth *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony Notes First appearance of Dot Cotton since Episode 894 (26 August 1993) Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Image Required